


from matches to scissors

by summerdayghost



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: When Stu was in kindergarten he must have been told not to play with matches a million times.





	from matches to scissors

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day four of the October writing challenge, scream.

When Stu was in kindergarten he must have been told not to play with matches a million times. He thought they were fun. The teacher disagreed, especially after he set her skirt on fire. She overreacted really. It was only the bottom of her skirt really.

She screamed at his parents every time she got the chance, “Where the fuck does he even get those? You’re supposed to watch him for fucks sake!”

The cursing was all on account of the fact she was under the mistaken impression that she was out of earshot. She would have been correct if she were speaking at a normal tone. Oh well. She was new, it was her first year on the job so she could be forgiven even if she wasn’t sure she was willing to try another year on the job.

Billy was twirling a knife in his hand the first time they kissed. Stu couldn’t help but think that maybe he didn’t change all that much since kindergarten. All he’d done was trade matches for scissors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
